Caught in A Lie
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Yoongi egois, seharusnya ia sudah cukup dengan cinta Jimin yang hangat dan tidak mengharapkan Hoseok yang jelas-jelas lebih memilih Namjoon. Sampai ia menyadari jika tak ada yang lebih baik dari Jimin, tapi sayang Jimin sudah kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk Yoongi. Hukuman untuk Yoongi atas sikap jahatnya terhadap Jimin. [Minyoon] [Yoonmin] [Jimin x Yoongi] [Yoongi x Jimin] [BTS]


**Caught in A Lie**

 _ **-kehadirannya bukan sekadar hujan lewat yang akan terlupakan begitu saja, namun seperti badai yang cukup memporak porandakan nauangan yang disingahainya-**_

.

.

Seperti selembar kertas abu-abu, terjebak diantara hitam dan putih tidaklah hal yang mudah. Karena serakah itu tidak baik.

Kepala hitam itu terkulai lemah seiringan dengan kemana arah angin membawanya, tersandar lelah di sandaran bangku kayu yang didudukinya. Ini sudah empat jam lebih, tidak! Tiga menit lagi akan pas menjadi lima jam.

Jimin masih disana. Sisi tersudut café yang minim dengan pencahayaan. Bukan untuk terhindar dari pusat perhatian, tapi memang disitulah tempat biasa dirirnya duduk, dan seseorang yang mungkin –Jimin sendiri ragu- juga akan duduk di hadapannya.

Empat jam lima puluh delapan menit persekian detik itu bukalan hal yang aneh bagi seorang Jimin menunggu kekasih tercintanya, Min Yooongi. Omong-omong dirinya bukan seorang pengangguran yang mencari kesibukan tidak penting seperti itu, ia adalah seorang fotografer terkenal, makanya ia menggunakan kacamata hitam, syal tebal, dan beanie hitam milik sang kekasih untuk terhindar dari _fans_ yang kapan saja bisa mengenalinya, percayalah Jimin ini sangat terkenal.

Park Jimin pernah menunggu sampai pagi, bahkan pernah dua hari, dan tentu saja kekasihnya itu tidak datang. Tapi tak jarang juga si Min Yoongi datang, kemudian mengomeli Jimin habis-habisan. Apa Jimin bodoh? tidak. Ia adalah lulusan terbaik universitasnya dengan indeks prestasi komulatif diatas tiga koma tujuh setengah, dan lulus kurang dari empat tahun. Ia hanya mencoba untuk terus mempercayai kekasihnya, Yoongi.

Sebenarnya Taehyung, teman sesama profesi dengannya sudah sering memperingatkan Jimin untuk sebaiknya melepaskan Yoongi saja. Urusan lepas dan mempertahankan, tidaklah semudah lelaki tampan bertama Kim Taehyung itu membuka mulutnya. Jika hanya dilihat dari sisi Jimin saja, mungkin dirinya memang terlalu disia-siakan, dan tentang ketidak adilan ini tentu saja Jimin sering merasa sedih dan tak jarang juga ia menangis. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Apakah ada orang lain yang pernah menilai dari sisi Yoongi? Ada! Dan orang itu Jimin. Lagi-lagi si naïf bodoh itu.

Pernah. Sekali dua kali Jimin berfikr untuk melepaskan Yoongi saja. Kenyataan kekasihnya yang jarang, mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak pernah mengerti dengan perasaan Jimin. Sejujurnya Jimin ingin untuk tidak menjadi egois, mempercayai Yoongi seratus persen tanpa ragu-ragu seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Percaya bahwa Yoongi benar-benar sedang memiliki urusan penting yang tidak bisa membuatnya datang tepat waktu. Lagi pula Yoongi juga tidak pernah menjawab _iya_ setiap kali Jimin mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

Suara krasak krusuk seperti bangku kayu yang bergeser itu membuat Jimin membuka matanya. Senyuman manis yang bisa membuat siapa saja menjerit itu lansung tertarik dari kedua belah sudut bibir Jimin. Min Yoongi datang. Walau sangat terlambat tidak masalah, yang terpenting kekasihnya itu datang.

"Ini sudah gelas espresso yang keberapa, Jimin?" Yoongi menunjuk dengan dagunya. Mata yang sipit dan kening yang berkerut, khas orang yang terlihat malas. Ia duduk dihadapan Jimin dengan tangan yang tersembunyi didalam jeket tebalnya.

"Apa _hyung_ akan membayar semuanya?" Alih-alih merasa kesal karena kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut manis kekasihnya bukalah permintaan maaf, Jimin hanya membalas dengan candaan yang memang seperti itulah biasanya. Penuh keceriaan.

Yoongi berdecak. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Ia tidak berani untuk berkata tidak muak dengan sipemilik senyuman penuh pikat didepannya itu. Sebenarnya Yoongi juga penasaran, apa kesalahan besar yang di sembunyikan Jimin. Maksudnya, mana ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini. Bisa jadi Jimin itu alien, atau seorang spikopat yang diam-diam memang terlihat begitu baik. Oke! Berhenti disana! delusi Yoongi sudah bergerak terlalu jauh. Cukup ambil kesimpulannya saja, Jimin itu terlalu baik, dan nama lain dari itu adalah bodoh.

"Jimin ayo kita putus"

"Iya _Hyung_. APA?"

"Ayo putus saja"

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang menceringai. Mendengar pertanyaan standar yang selalu keluar jika sebuah kejadian terjadi dari mulut Jimin sedikit asing rasanya. Laki-laki muda itu bukan orang biasa, dan hal biasa seperti _kenapa_ itu keluar dari Jimin terlalu disayangkan. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Yoongi mengharapkan yang lebih melankolis, seperti, _apa salahku hyung?_ Atau _jangan terlalu gegabah, hyung._

"Hanya saja. Kurasa ini sudah cukup"

"Apanya? Apanya yang sudah cukup? Untuk membuatku menunggu?"

Yoongi kembali terbelalak. Ternyata Jimin juga bisa marah. Mengangumkan, bocah itu punya emosi lain selain bahagia rupanya. Baiklah, ini menarik. Yoongi mulai menyukai situasi sekarang ini.

"Kau terbebeni? Menungguku?"

Jimin membuang nafas beratnya. Jika saja ia tidak sayang terlalu banyak kepada lelaki manis di depannya itu, pasti pukulannya sudah melayang sekarang juga. Membuat wajah indah itu menjadi hancur.

"Aku juga manusia, _Hyung_. Mungkin kau lupa dan aku ingatkan sekarang"

"Kupikir kau alien, sejenis temanmu bernama Taehyung itu. Dan kalau boleh juga mengingatkanmu, aku ini siluman es, Jimin"

Jimin tidak tertawa. Lawakan Yoongi itu sama sekali tidak lucu, lebih terdengar bodoh karena tidak melihat kapan situasinya ia harus melucu. Tapi bicara soal siluman es, tentu saja Jimin ingat, dan akan selalu ingat. Memangnya ada yang lebih pas untuk julukan laki-laki berhati dingin di hapannya itu selain panggilan siluman es. Makanya ia bersikap sehangat mungkin untuk mencairkan hati beku sisiluman es itu.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang lebih hangat dariku didunia ini"

Yoongi kembali menyeringai. Jimin masih tetap saja naïf seperti biasanya. Dan inilah sebab kenapa Yoongi tak pernah bisa menaruh semua hatinya kepada Jimin. Bocah itu, terlalu besar mulut sehingga yang keluar darinya hanyalah kebohongan. Bahkan saat pertama kali dan kali-kali berikutnya Yoongi menolak dirinya, ia juga menjanjikan hal yang sama. Namun nyatanya hingga saat ini Yoongi tak pernah bisa dibuatnya berdetak saat bersama dirinya.

"Tidak. Kurasa ada yang lebih darimu, Jimin. Karena aku tak mencair saat bersamamu, sedikitpun bahkan tidak"

Dan suara bangku kayu bergeser kembali terdengar. Sekilas setelahnya sosok Min Yoongi perlahan hilang dari hadapan Jimin. Melewati hiruk pikuk café yang cukup punuh di sore akhir minggu itu. Lenyap dibalik pintu kaca setelah suara lonceng yang menemani saat Yoongi menarik pintu itu.

Jimin sedih bukan hal yang salah. Semua orang boleh mengis ketika mereka putus cinta. Namun ini sedikit tidak adil untuk diri Jimin. Ia berjuang sudah terlalu benyak untuk seorang Min Yoongi. Cukup menyedihkan jika perjuangannya harus berakhir sia-sia seperti ini.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Lembaran abu-abu itu berubah menjadi sedikit hitam. Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi lumayan gelap dan menakutkan. Seharusnya dirinya sadar jika jalan yang ditempuhnya itu salah.

"Jimin pindah ke Swiss, _Hyung_ "

Yoongi bukan tidak mendengar, ia hanya pura-pura karena pada nyatanya _hands free_ yang menyumpat telinganya itu tidak bersuara apapun. Dan tentu saja Hoseok tahu itu.

Alih-alih memusingkan kelakuan teman satu timnya itu ia lebih memilih duduk dan melihat-lihat _note book_ yang ditulis Yoongi beberapa hari ini. Tulisan tangan yang buruk, tapi tidak dengan apa yang ditulis. Kata-kata itu mematikan, pantas saja Min Yoongi itu di panggil produser lagu hebat.

"Hoseok!"

"Iya?" Hoseok menoleh. Memutar pandangannya menuju sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya. Mendapati Yoongi yang sudah berdiri, menyilangkah kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada speaker besar disebelah meja kerjanya, juga tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar aneh, ku harap kau akan mendengarkan ini dengan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya"

"Tentang?"

"Jimin…" Kalimat Yoongi menggantung.

"Dan dirimu"

Hoseok tahu kemana arah percakapan mereka ini akan berjalan. Bukan ingin menjadi besar kepala, tapi ia benar-benar tahu kalau dirinya akan unggul dimata Yoongi jika harus disandingkan dengan Jimin. Sebab Yoongi tak sekali membahas hal serupa tentang dirinya dan Jimin.

"Jimin baik. Semua tahu itu dan aku tidak akan menyanggahnya" Yoongi mengulum bibirnya sejenak, berpikir apa kata-kata yang pas untuk selanjutnya.

"Tentang ia yang selalu sabar denganku, aku menghargainya. Juga perasaannya yang tulus. Tapi kau tahu jika hati tak pernah bisa dipaksakan, kan Hoseok? Sekeras apapun Jimin berjuang untuk membuat jantungku berdetak saat bersamanya, itu hanya sia-sia saja"

Yoongi mengambil nafas sejenak. Mengingat-ingat tentang Jimin, dirinya tidak akan pernah luput dari rasa bersalah.

"Karena sudah ada yang membuatnya berdetak"

Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu maksud kalimat Yoongi. Itulah kenapa sebaiknya tadi ia tidak usah mengungkit-ungkin Jimin kepada Yoongi. Sekarang ia sendiri yang menjadi canggung dengan kalimat Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur, _Hyung_. Pernahkah sekali saja kau membalas perjuangn Jimin?" Hoseok menaruh buku yang tadi di genggamanya itu keatas meja. Merubah posisi duduknya dengan menyilangkan kakinya untuk sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Tidak" Yoongi menjawab terlalu cepat. Seolah jawaban itu sudah pasti dan ia tak perlu lagi menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan.

Hoseok tersenyum bodoh. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu memang selalu kuat dengan pendiriannya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak pernah perbikir bagaimana perasaan Jimin jika anak itu mendengarnya lansung dari mulutnya.

"Karena aku yakin itu hanya akan sia-sia" Lanjutnya.

"Bukan sia-sia, _Hyung_ "

Yoongi berkerut. Tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Hoseok. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki tinggi itu seolah lebih tahu darinnya. Ini bahkan bukan urusan Hoseok sebenarnya.

"Kau hanya takut jika perjuanganmu akan berhasil, dan Jimin menang untuk membuat hatimu berdetak kerananya"

"Omong kosong"

Yoongi terkikik. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika Hoseok sudah mengguruinya begini. Sikalahkan cap diri Yoongi sebagai sikepala batu yang tidak suka dinasehati, sebab ia memang tidak suka di nasehati seperti ini. Terlebih orang itu adalah Hoseok, seseorang yang tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Terserah jika _Hyung_ hanya menilai ini omong kosong. Aku Cuma memberi tahumu, _Hyung_. Kerana aku bicara dari pengelaman" Hoseok berhenti sejenak. Berpikir untuk benar-benar melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tetang aku dan hyung, kita dan Namjoon" Suaranya benar-benar berubah memelan. Yoongi nyaris tidak medengarnya jika studio mereka sekarang bukan dalam keadaan sepi begitu.

Yoongi tidak suka ini. Saat Hoseok membahas secara terang-terangan tentang mereka dan Namjoon. Laki-laki tampan yang jauh dibandingkan dengan Yoongi yang tidak ada apa-apanya, si sahabat Hoseok yang berubah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Alasan utama yang menyebabkan status sepasang kakasih dirinya dan Hoseok berubah menjadi teman satu tim kerja.

Bukan. Yoongi bukan sedang balas dendam dengan Jimin terhadap apa yang di alaminya dulu bersama Hoseok, bahkan sekarangpun itu masih sama. Ia sama seperti Jimin, menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menatap kearahnya. Setidaknya Jimin lebih baik kerena ia tak pernah putus asa dengan perjuangannya, bahkan sekalipun Yoongi mengabaikan perjuangannya.

"Aku dan Jimin, tidak sama dengan kau dan aku Hoseok"

"Kau boleh menyanggahnya, _Hyung_ "

"Sekadar informasi, Jimin masih disini dan ia baru berangkat dua hari lagi"

Hoseok beranjak dari keberadaannya didalam studio Yoongi. Melawan Yoongi dengan keegoisannya tidak akan pernah ada habis-habisnya, itu sama saja dengan memelihkan baja didalam bara apa.

Tentu saja Yoongi kesal. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu Hoseok jika ia tak pernah bisa menerima hati yang lain seperti Hoseok tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk Yoongi karena laki-laki bernama Kim Namjoon itu. Yoongi menyadarkan Hoseok bahwa ia sama saja jahatanya sebagaimana Hoseok jahat terhadap dirirnya. Namun kenapa seolah laki-laki itu bersikap seolah ia lebih baik dari Yoongi? Sial!

.

.

0o0

.

.

Abu-abu itu semakin menjadi gelap. Lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, membuat dirinya takut jika itu akan menjadi galap yang penuh.

Yoongi tahu bahwa hari-harinya tidak lagi sama. Seperti pagi yang sepi tanpa notifikasi _chat_ -LINE dari Jimin dengan menuliskan kata-kata semangat yang tanpa sadar mungkin itu membuat pagi menjadi lebih semangat. Yoongi baru menyadarinya, ibarat pepatah bijak yang selalu berkata bahwa kita akan sadar sesuatu itu berharga jika mereka sudah tidak ada.

Pun Yoongi sama. Ia menyadari bahwa kehadiran Jimin bukan sekadar hujan lewat yang akan terlupakan begitu saja. Bocah itu lebih seperti badai yang cukup memporak porandakan nauangan yang disingahainya.

Tapi Yoongi tak mungkin bersikap lebih kurang ajar dari itu dengan mengejar-ngejar Jimin kembali setelah bagaimana jahatnya ia mencampakan Jimin dengan begitu dingin. Membuat bocah itu menderita habis-habisan kerena ulahanya. Mungkin alasan lain juga karena harga dirinya yang tinggi untuk meminta Jimin kembali untuknya.

 _SHIT_! Punya hak apa ia bicara soal harga diri? Memang harga dirinya yang berharga itu pernah menolongnya. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat murahan dihadapannya Hoseok, tanpa harga diri secuilpun berkoar-koar bahwa dirinya masih sangat mencintai Hoseok.

Ini bukan persoalan harga diri, tapi keegoisan. Yoongi terlalu egois untuk sedikit saja meminta Jimin untuk tetap tinggal. Ia bahkan belum pernah mencoba dan sudah bersumsi bocah itu akan menolaknya habis-habisanya. Toh ia dan Jimin berbeda. Jimin jauh beribukali lebih baik darinya yang selalu memandang remeh laki-laki itu. Jimin menghargai setiap pendapat orang lain tanpa repot-repot dihantui dengan rasa bersalah dari air mata orang-orang yang dibuatnya kesal.

Ck! Munafik! Sekarang ia mengagung-agungkan Jimin seperti manusia tanpa dosa dan penuh kebaikan setelah ia mengabaikan Jimin tanpa arti. Benar-benar tipe tak punya harga diri, menjilat air ludah sendiri.

Sejak kapan Americano itu menjadi hambar. Yoongi berani sumpah bahwa ia masih meracikannya dengan cara biasa, dan jumblah air yang sama. Setidaknya rasa pahit lebih baik dari pada hambar seperti ini. Kopi itu tidak terlalu panas, jadi tidak masuk akal jika lidah Yoongi mungkin terbakar dan hilang indra perasanya.

 _Fuck_! Kenapa hidupnya menjadi sangat monoton begini. Kemana perginya otak jeniusnya yang bisa menciptakan lirik-lirik indah biasanya. Ini sudah seminggu ia menjadi tak berguna seperti sampah sesungguhnya terhitung setelah hari ia benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang bajingan membuat Jimin terlihat menyedihkan.

Yoongi mendesah kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memicingkan rapat-rapat matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa, membiarkan patahan lehernya tersangah di ujung sandaran sofa.

Ia benar-benar tidak sama dengan Jimin. Bocah itu sungguh memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membuat hidup Yoongi hancur seperti ini. Kasih sayang dan cintanya yang tulus membuat Yoongi mencair. Tak seperti dirinya yang berjuang dengan cintanya ke Hoseok berakhir sia-saia. Yoongi tak tahu entah siapa yang salah dan entah siapa yang terlalu kuat disini. Entah dirinya yang terlalu kemah untuk memperjuangkan Hoseok atau Jimin yang memang benar-benar hangat sehingga mampu mencairkan hatinya yang sedingin es itu.

Dari sudut matanya Yoongi meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis. mengingat-ingat betapa bodohnya ia menyia-nyiakan Jimin yang sudah berjuang terlalu banyak untuknya. Begaimana bocah itu bersabar dengan sikap egoisnnya. Bagaimana Jimin tetap tersenyum walaupun ia menyumpahi bocah itu.

Sekarang Yoongi mendapatkan balasannya sendiri dari sikap jahatnya kepada jimin. Ia membutuhkan Jimin. Ia ingin Jimin kembali. Terserah dirinya akan disebut sebagai siserakah, ia hanya ingin Jimin ada lagi didalam hidupnya.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Abu-abu yang menghitam itu kini berubah kembali menjadi abu-abu. Antara hitam dan putih. Ini akan berhasil atau benar-benar akan berakhir selamanya?

Taehyung bilang keberangkatan Jimin jam dua tepat hari ini. Dengan semua kemampuan ugal-ugalan berkendara yang dimilikinya Yoongi mampu membuat rusuh jalanan Seoul-Incheon ditambah dengan sumpah-sarapah yang didapatkannya dari pengendara lain. Singga berakhirlah ia di bandara Incheon dengan waktu tempuh yang bisa dikatakan tidak mungkin.

Matanya meneliti dengan sangat lincah setiap sudut keramian di bandara itu. Mendadak ia merasa sesak dan pusing terhadap banyak macam lalu-lalang yang berada disekitaranya. Yoongi sangat ingat bahwa ia tidak memilki riwayat _Agoraphobia_ sebelumnya, dan entah kenapa ia sekarang merasa begitu tertekan dengan keramaian disana. Semua berputar-putar seperti saat ia baru saja turun dari wahana roller coaster.

Yoongi tidak boleh jatuh pinsan disana. Tidak sebelum ia menemukan Jimin dan meminta laki-laki itu untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Meminta maaf dan mengajak Jimin untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menahan Jimin. Cuma kali ini, atau tidak akan pernah lagi selamanya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum pesawat Jimin lepas landas. Yoongi tahu kebiasaan bocah itu yang takut dengan penerbangan maka akan bolak-balik menuju kamar mandi. Secepat yang ia bisa Yoongi berlari menuju kamar mandi mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja di tabraknya.

Benar! Jimin disana. Bocah itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tisu yang masih mengeringkan tangannya. Yoongi tersenyum tanpa sadar. Mengabaikan wajah terkejut Jimin yang nyaris membuat matanya keluar mendapati Yoongi sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Hyung?_ "

Itu benar-benar senyuman terbaik Yoongi yang pernah Jimin lihat, bahkan sebelumnya Jimin tak pernah mendapati Yoongi tersenyum untuknya. Meskipun ketika senyuman Yoongi hanya untuk Hoseok, tapi tak pernah secarah itu.

"Ini akan terdengar konyol, tapi kumohon jangan pergi"

Jimin tahu ia bukan sedang bermimpi sekarang. Tapi cepat-cepat ia mencubit pipinya sendiri dan ternyata itu memang sakit. Ini nyata dan semua benar-benar asli. Senyuman Yoongi juga nafas terengah-engah seperi seseorang yang baru saja lari marathon. Terpenting lagi Yoongi berkata untuk jangan pergi dengan tambahan memohon.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu, kau sangat berkeringat dan sasak nafas" Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi besi yang memiliki lima tempat duduk itu.

Demi semua koper yang diseret oleh orang-orang di bandara ini kenapa Jimin masih mengkhawatirkan Yoongi setelah apa yang dilakukan Yoongi kepadanya. Jangan salahkan Yoongi yang terkadang lupa jika Jimin itu juga manusia melihat betapa baiknya laki-laki itu, bahkan setelah orang lain menyakitinya. Bukan Alien seperti yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan, tapi ibu peri.

Lihatlah bagaimana jari-jari pendek dan punggung tangan Jimin itu mengelap keringat diwajah Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi sejahat itu selama ini kepada Jimin.

"Kenapa kau kemari, _Hyung_ "

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi, Park? Tanpa sepatah kata selamat tinggal pula"

Jimin tersenyum. Malu-malu seperi biasanya seorang Park Jimin yang mengemaskan. Ia tak tahu kenapa semuanya terasa aneh. Seharusnya ia bisa berjingkrak ria mendengar Yoongi melarangnya pergi, hanya saja sesuatu yang lain kini lebih mendominasi didalam dirinya. Jiminpun tidak tahu itu apa.

"Aku rasa kau tidak memerlukan itu, _Hyung_ " Jimin menunduk. Menyembunyikan senyuman yang ia paksakan.

"Harga tiketmu biar aku yang ganti. Tapi, jangan pergi"

" _Hyung_ …"

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa tersenyum bisa sesusah itu dan sesakit itu. Jimin bukan jenis sipendendam yang menyimpan kebenciaan lama-lama, tapi jika yang luka itu hatinya, bagaimana bisa Jimin masih bersikap baik. Atau pura-pura ia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak terlalu miskin untuk harus kau ganti harga tiket ini" Jimin masih berusaha untuk besikap setenang mungkin. Walau bagaimanpun seseorang yang dihapannya itu lebih tua darinya, setidaknya Jimin harus menunjukan sikap hormatnya.

"Jimin aku serius, kau jangan pergi"

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perintah Yoongi. Entah mengapa ia merasa menjadi semakin sakit setelah laki-laki itu melarangnya untuk jangan pergi. Sumpah! Jimin tidak ingin menjadi orang yang pendendam.

"Maaf, _Hyung_ "

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf Jimin. Kau benar. Tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari dirimu. Aku kalah dan sekarang hati yang keras ini sudah mencair, Jimin"

" _Hyung_..."

"Iya?"

"Kau tahu aku bukan jenis seseorang yang pendendam kan?" Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Bahkan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya saja Jimin merasa sangat sakit.

Yoongi terdiam. Tak berani menjawab bukan karena ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi Jimin terlihat begitu sangat terluka.

"Tolong jangan memintaku untuk jangan pergi setelah kau sadar jika aku cukup berarti didalam hidupmu, _Hyung_. Meskipun aku akan tetap disini, maka semuanya akan sama" Jimin berhenti sejenak.

"Aku terlalu takut untuk terluka dua kali, _Hyung_. Jadi biarkan aku melepaskanmu untuk menyembuhkan lukaku ini. Dan anggap saja ini sebagai hukumanmu selama ini sudah menyakiti aku, _Hyung_ "

Itu sakit. Ketika Jimin memintanya untuk menganggap semua ini adalah hukuman atas apa yang sudah diperbuatnya terhadap laki-laki itu, terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan jauh dari keputusan Hoseok yang mengakhirkan hubungan mereka demi Kim Namjoon.

Benar. Jimin itu juga manusia yang juga bisa merasakan sakit hati dan terluka. Hanya Yoongi saja yang tidak punya hati dan terlalu membanggakan dirinya sebagai si siluman es yang tak bisa dicairkan. Dan lihat akibatnya, bahkan sekarang hati Jimin juga ikut-ikutan membeku karena terlalu lama berusaha untuk mencairkan hati Yoongi.

"Sepuluh menit lagi pesawatku akan berangkat, _Hyung_. Selamat tinggal"

Bahkan sampai dirakhirpun Yoongi masih tetap kalah dengan Jimin. Laki-laki itu berlalu setelah berkata selamat tinggal dan membungkuk sejenak kerah Yoongi. Lenyap didalam kerumuan orang-orang yang ramai di sana.

Sekarang _ending_ nya sudah terlihat sangat jelas. Abu-abu yang tidak pasti itu sudah memilih untuk menjadi gelap. Akhir yang menyakitkan oleh Yoongi. Ia seharusnya tahu jika keegoisannya selama ini akan berakhir buruk. Bahkan seseorang yang bak ibu peri seperti Jimin _pun_ lebih memilih untuk tidak kembali berurusan dengan Yoongi.

Ini hukumannya. Bagaimanapun sakitnya ia akan menerima hukuman Jimin. Tidak apa-apa selama Jimin baik-baik saja dan tetap hidup seperti seorang Park Jimin yang penuh ketulusan.

-FIN-


End file.
